movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cave Trek/Escape
(Later in the desert, Vanitas lead the gang while the wind is picking up wind like mad on a bunch of horses. Later, the disguised villain calls forth the Cave of Wonders once more. Pazu and his gang looked at it in amazement) Tiger head: Who disturbs my slumber? Pazu: (Nervously) Uh, it is I, Pazu. Sharkboy: (Nervously) Um, I'm Sharkboy. Ace: (Nervously) It is I, Ace D. Copular. Snake: (Nervously) I'm Ssssssanford D. Ingleberry. But everyone callssss Me Ssssssnake, gotssss it? Arturo: (Nervously) I'm-I'm-I'm Arturo de la Guerra. Please call me Lil' Arturo or just Arturo. Billy: (Nervously) Duh, my name is William W. Williams. Call me Big Billy or just Billy. (Grubber nervously blew a bunch of raspberries, much to the tiger head's calm confusion) Tiger head: (Confused) What? Pazu: He means "And I am Grubber J. Gribberish." That's what he said. (Understanding what Pazu said, the tiger head looked at his group carefully. This time, the tiger head nodded) Tiger head: Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp! (The tiger head opened up with a roar. Pazu's group sees the stairs from where they were at) Hunchbacked boy (Vanitas): Remember, boys. First, fetch me the lamp. And then you shall have your reward. Snake: (Curiously) What issssss it about a lamp that is ssssso important to him? Ace: Who knows? Pazu: (Whispering) Come on, Yoshi. Sharkboy: (Whispering) Let's get going, Popple. (Pazu's group entered the entrance and goes down the stairs. The stairs leading down ended at the bottom where Pazu’s group entered a room. They looked astounded. The room was filled with treasure as far as the eye can see) Pazu: Look at this! Ace: Cool! Sharkboy: This whole horde of treasure could make us even richer than the king and queen. Popple: Let's go for it! (Popple ran for a nearby jewel but Pazu and his gang yelled, stopping him) Pazu's group: Popple! Popple: (Turning) What?! Pazu: We can't touch anything, remember? Snake: We got to find thisssss lamp. Popple: Fine. (Pazu's gang walked on. Unknown to them, three figures are spying on them, two dragons, a male and a female, and the third a glowing yellow dragonfly. The first dragon is purple scaled with purple eyes, a yellow underbelly, yellow horns on his head, yellow spikes on his head, back, and tail, and yellow and orange dragon wings. He is Spyro. The female dragon with him is dark purple scaled with blue eyes, a pink underbelly, pink and dark purple dragon wings, silver ring-like gauntlets on her neck, wrists, and tail, white horns on her head, and white spikes on her wings and tail. She is Cynder, Spyro's girlfriend. The glowing dragonfly with them is yellow with green eyes and clear dragonfly wings. He is Spyro and Cynder's friend, Sparx) Cynder: I wonder who they are, Spyro and Sparx? Spyro: Must be treasure hunters, Cynder. Sparx: I wonder what they're here for? (The three begin to follow them quietly. Popple and Yoshi sensed something) Popple: Wait a minute.... Yoshi: Hmm? (Yoshi and Popple turned, but Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx hid in time. Yoshi looked puzzled then moved on along with a suspicious Popple. Sparx and the dragons followed again. Popple and Yoshi sensed them again and turned quickly. The three followers hid in the treasure. Popple and Yoshi saw a gold coin roll down upon that movement and ran to Pazu and his gang) Popple: Guys, you may want to take a look at this! Sharkboy: Popple, I have no time for treasure finding with you nor Yoshi! (Popple and Yoshi groaned, but continued walking. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx came out of hiding and resumed following. Popple and Yoshi turned around but the three flew behind Popple and Yoshi very fast. Sparx smirked and pulled on Yoshi's tail. Yoshi jumped, startling Popple, and the two got into a fighting position. But Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx ran behind Popple and Yoshi just in time. Yoshi looked puzzled while Popple got suspicious. Sparx quietly takes Popple's hat and plays around with it. Spyro and Cynder began to laugh. But unfortunately their laugh was too loud and Yoshi and Popple heard them. Yoshi and Popple turned and jumped in alarm. Sparx and the dragons yelp in alarm and ran and hid. Popple and Yoshi ran to Pazu's gang and knocks them down) Ace: Popple, Yoshi! Are you crazy?! Popple: See for yourself, wise guy! (Pazu's gang looked and saw Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx peeking from a pile of treasure) Spyro: Hey. Cynder: Sorry for scaring your friends. Sparx: Just goofing around. Pazu: Whoa. Two talking dragons. Sharkboy: And a dragonfly. Pazu: Hey guys. Come out. We won't hurt you. (Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx comes out) Sparx: You sure your two friends won't hurt us? Ace: Nah. Popple is like that when he's stupid. Popple: Hey! Ace: (Laughing) Just joking around. (Cynder dusts off Popple's hat and gives it back to Popple. Popple takes it and waved his fist threateningly) Popple: Take my hat again and you're meat! Now go away! (Feelings hurt, the two dragons walked away sadly with Sparx following) Sparx: (Whispering) Jerk! Pazu: Wait, don't go! We need your help. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx: (Turning around) Really? Pazu: Sure. Sharkboy: You three know your way around here? Spyro: Yeah! Sparx: We know this cave on the back of our wings! Cynder: Trust us! Sharkboy: Cool! My name is Sharkboy and these are my friends Pazu, Ace, Snake, Arturo, Billy, Grubber, Yoshi, and Popple. Spyro: My name is Spyro. Cynder: And I'm Cynder. Sparx: Sparx is my name! Jokes are my game! Yoshi: (Laughing) Yay! Pazu: We're here looking for a lamp. Arturo: Do you know where it is? (Realizing what they're talking about, Sparx and the dragons nodded) Sparx: Of course! Cynder: We can take you to it! Spyro: We know where it is! Pazu: Great! Lead the way! (Pazu's gang then followed Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx. The group continued through a bunch of long caves until they reached a giant underground cavern. Once they stopped, Cynder pointed to a big pillar with stairs going to the top of it. The stairs and pillar are surrounded by water with stones used as steps. A beam of light is shining on top of the pillar) Cynder: There it is. Pazu's gang: Thanks! (Pazu turned to his gang) Pazu: Wait here. (The gang nods. Pazu began to step on the stones and make his way towards the stairs. As he does, Popple turned away for a second and then sees a statue holding the biggest red jewel Popple has ever seen) Popple: Whoa, mama.... (Popple began to go to it. Unaware of this, Pazu has reached the stairs and begin to climb them quickly. Pazu's gang, Sparx, and the dragons turned and gasped as they see Popple heading to the jewel) Spyro: Popple! Don't! Ace: Hands off it! (They tackled Popple. The group began to fist fight. Unaware of what's happening below, Pazu finally got to the top and saw what is on the top of the pillar; A purple lamp. Pazu picks it up and looks at it in wonder) Pazu: This is it? This is what I came all the way to.... Sharkboy: Pazu! We got a problem! (Pazu looked and gasped as he saw Popple got out of his fight with the group and is about to grab the jewel) Pazu: POPPLE!! NO!! Pazu's gang: STOP!! (Too late as Popple grabbed the jewel. But then the room begins to shake, much to the group's concern) Tiger head: (Voice over) INFIDELS! Popple: Oh crud. Tiger head: (Voice over) You have touched the forbidden treasure! (Popple puts the jewel back sheepishly but both the jewel and statue began to melt) Tiger head: (Voice over) Now you will never again see the light of day! (Pazu moves quickly with the lamp as flames roared to where the lamp used to be. Pazu ran down the stairs but they turned into a ramp, making him slide down it. Pazu then finds himself flying into the air. The water itself turned into lava and Pazu is about to fall into it. Luckily, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx magically levitated Pazu's gang, except Yoshi, in the air and catches Pazu with that magic. Yoshi ran across the stone steps but stopped when he sees that they are exploding into lava. Yoshi panicked as the rock he's on is about to explode. But the group flew by and Pazu grabbed him just in time) Pazu: Let's get outta here! (The group began to fly back through the caves, dodging walls and debris doing so. Yoshi and Grubber panicked and grabbed Pazu and Ace by their heads, covering their eyes) Pazu: Yoshi, Grubber! Ace: This is no time to panic! (Pazu and Ace yanked Yoshi and Grubber off of their heads and Snake sees that they are about to collide into a wall, getting their attention) Snake: Uh, guyssssss.... Ace: Start panicking now. (Sparx and the dragons then levitated the entire group down, avoiding the wall. The group returned to the treasure cave. The lava poured out after them, melting all the treasure in the room. The group got out of the room back to the entrance. At the cave entrance, the tiger head itself roared furiously and is about to close. The group was almost to the top when a boulder crashed into Spyro and Cynder, sending them to the ground, with Sparx flying after them and helping them free. Pazu's gang landed on the broken steps and grabbed onto the ledge, almost to the entrance. Pazu holds on for his life as the others climbed out. He looked up and sees the disguised Vanitas at the top, within reach) Pazu: (Holding out his hand) Give me your hand! Hunchbacked boy (Vanitas): Throw me the lamp! Ace: Can't you see he can't hold on?! Pazu: (Almost slipping) Give me your hand! Hunchbacked boy (Vanitas): First give me the lamp! (Not wanting to argue for his life is at stake, Pazu takes the lamp out and hands it up. Vanitas grabbed it and holds the lamp over his head laughing sinisterly) Hunchbacked boy (Vanitas): (Laughing evilly) Yes! At last! (Vanitas puts the lamp into his pocket. He turned and saw the gang helping Pazu out. The villain kicked them aside and grabbed Pazu by the wrist) Pazu: (Shocked) What are you doing, stranger?! Hunchbacked boy (Vanitas): Giving you your reward. (Darkly) Your eternal reward. (Vanitas pulled his Keyblade out and is about to stab Pazu with it. But Yoshi appeared out of nowhere and bites the disguised dark boy, making the villain yell in pain. Pazu was let go and he fell back into the cave. Vanitas then angrily grabbed Yoshi and throws the cute dinosaur in and then shoved the gang in the cave as well. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx saw Pazu's gang falling and Sparx managed to get the boulder off Spyro and Cynder. They got up and flew up and caught the group in time. Pazu hits the wall too many times on his way down and fell unconscious. The tiger head up above roared one last time before sinking back into the sand from where it came from. Vanitas looked astounded as he sits in the sand. Vanitas then laughs evilly and threw his disguise off, making Fidget pant in relief, glad to be out while Myotismon and his men appeared) Vanitas: We did it! Myotismon: (Laughing evilly in agreement) And the lamp's all ours! (Vanitas reached into his pocket where he put the lamp in. But all he could feel is nothing but air. Vanitas searches his pocket frantically) Vanitas: Wait. Where is it? Myotismon: (Getting angry) You lost it?! (Suddenly realizing, Vanitas spoke up) Vanitas: Those stupid boys must have took it! Myotismon: Then open the cave again! (Mr. Electric noticed the two scarab halves have melted) Mr. Electric: Uh, big shocking problem.... (They see the melted halves and got shocked) Myotismon and men: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (The shout then echoed into the night) Coming up: Pazu's group, along with Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx, have survived, but are trapped in the closed empty underground cave. They then discover what the lamp is upon close inspection, a magic vessel containing a certain funny whimsical imaginary dragon friend who'll help grant only Pazu three wishes and help them escape the cave. Back at the palace, Charlie, Sasha, and Itchy learn from their daughters and nieces about the secret execution and after Myotismon and his men are berated for this, they then secretly decide to come up with a new plot to get the throne. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aladdin Fanmakes